


One more present.

by LesbianTales



Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Kara Zor-El - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Luvers - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, It’s Christmas, Smut, lil fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTales/pseuds/LesbianTales
Summary: Prompt by @vauseluthor on twitter.Kara turns up at Lenas door with a delayed present. Smut ensues.





	One more present.

She was pacing, she knew she was pacing but who could blame her? It was the day before Christmas and she was hit with the realization that her feelings for a certain green eyed CEO are deeper than she thought. 

Alex and Maggie both said that Lena liked her back but that was probably them being optimistic. 

She was having a panic both internally and externally. 

It started that afternoon when everyone had met up at Kara’s for a pre-Christmas party. Kara had surprised Lena with a few gifts and they had stayed close the entire night.

Her panic had spread throughout the night and right now she was thinking about what she was going to do. 

A thought struck the hero suddenly and before she could have a second thought she followed her instincts. 

Running to her bedroom the blonde picked out the cream trench coat she stole from Lena and then walked over to her drawers and picked out the pair of black lace underwear and matching bra that she bought with the thought that Lena might like them. 

She stripped from her current clothes, jeans and a shirt, and slipped into the black underwear and matching bra, pulling the trench coat over her body and tying it around the waist she fished out the pair of black heels she wore as her time spend under the influence of red kryptonite. 

She took a final look in the mirror and gave herself a nod before walking out the apartment. 

The hero walked up to the brunettes door and hesitated, she began second guessing herself, what was she doing here? Was she making the right choice? What if Lena didn’t feel the same way? In mid panic before she could stop herself she brought her hand up and chapped the brunettes door. 

She contemplated just running and pretending nothing happened but then the door was opening and suddenly Lena was there. 

“Kara, what are you doing here?” Kara felt the air knock out of her lungs, Lena looked so beautiful, she had changed from her black dress to sweats and a sweatshirt. 

“I, Erm, I’m here because, Erm.” Kara fumbled for a few moments before walking through the door. Lena moves out the way when she realizes how nervous Kara looks. 

“I uh- I have one more present to give you before tomorrow.” Kara said confidently, mustering the Supergirl within her. 

Lena stood stock still after shutting the door, “Kara, you already gave me too much honestly I-“ Her sentence was cut off as the blonde stepped forward. 

“Lena.” The hero whispered as she took another step in the CEOs direction. So close she could feel the heat radiating from the other woman’s body. 

She watched as Lenas pupils dilated and decided it was now or never, she brought her hands up to untie the belt from around her waist and let the fabric fall to her feet. 

She heard Lenas intake of breath and before she knew it she was being pushed up against the now closed door, Lena so close she could feel her breath against her lips, “Kara, can I kiss you?”

“Please.” Kara whimpered in response. The first brush of their lips was soft and gentle. The next was lit with desire and love. 

Their whole bodies screamed ,’FINALLY’ and ‘WHY DID THIS TAKE SO LONG?’

Kara felt Lena drag her tongue along the blondes bottom lip, asking for entrance that was quickly granted. They stood there for a while just making out against the door until Kara brought her leg around Lenas waist and that’s when the brunettes hands started to wandering. 

One arm holding Kara’s leg against her, the other trailing to her fabric colored breast, giving it an experimental squeeze. When it produced a moan from the blonde she left her lips and started trailing her way down Kara’s neck biting, licking and sucking all the places that made Kara moan the loudest. 

“Lena, please.” Lena leant back, “Are you sure you want this Kara? We can stop at anytime.”

“I’m sure. I definitely want this but I d-don’t know how good I’ll be. I’ve never b-been with another woman before.”

“You don’t have to feel pressured Kara, honestly, we can stop at anyti-“ The rest of her sentence was cut off as Kara flipped them and brought their lips together, pulling Lenas bottom lip between her teeth, waiting until her heart rate picked up before releasing it. 

“I’ve wanted this, us, for a long long time. It wasn’t until today that I realized how much I want you, how much I need you. So Lena Luthor, take me, please.” That was all the encouragement Lena needed before dragging Kara to her room, as soon as they stepped through the threshold, Lenas lips were on Kara’s. 

Lena walked Kara to her bed, once the back of Kara’s legs hit the bed she pushed Kara down onto the mattress and straddled her. 

“Tell me when to stop okay? If anything gets too much.” Kara nodded. 

“I will just, Ive never done this before I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Lena smirked, “I’m a hundred percent sure that you know what you’re doing but Kara?” She brought the blondes hands above her head, pinning her to the mattress, “No one tops me.”

She leant down and gave Kara a gentle kiss before continuing her trail down the blondes neck to her chest. Laying a kiss on top of each breast Lena looked up at the hero, flushed and writhing beneath her, “May I?”

“Please.” Was all Kara could whimper out. 

Lena reached around the blonde and with an expert hand unclipped her bra, flinging it somewhere across the room, “Wow, you’re perfect.” She whispered before taking an already hard nipple into her mouth, hearing the quiet moans coming from Kara she released her hands from her grip, feeling them automatically grip in her hair. 

Lena switched to the opposite breast while bringing her hand up to play with the one formally occupied with her mouth. 

She stayed there for a few more minutes before she started to feel Kara hips buck up the meet hers. She released the nipple with a pop and made her way down the toned body, kissing and nipping at certain points. 

She got to the black lace coving Kara center and looked up, not so blue eyes met her and she tugged on the edge of the material with her teeth, silently asking for permission, she waited until Kara nodded before pulling the fabric down toned legs. Situating herself between said legs she looked up, seeing Kara panting for breath, chest heaving, “God you’re beautiful baby.” She breathed against the blondes center. 

Before she could reply Lena lent down and swiped her tongue through her fold, moaning at the taste that was just so Kara, she made her way up to Kara’s clit, sucking it into her mouth. Enjoying the noises the blonde was making, she pulled back, “Let it all go Kara. I want to hear you.” 

She lent back down and sucked hard on the hero’s bundle of nerves listening to the loud moan she got in answer. 

She continued like this for a few minutes before Kara’s voice came from above her, “Rao, Lena I’m so cl-close.”

She smirked to herself bringing her hand from where it had been keeping Kara’s hips pinned to the mattress and entered Kara with one and then two fingers. 

Started off with a fast pace, flicking her tongue over Kara’s clit more frequently. It didn’t take long for the reporter to tumble over the end, Lenas name coming from her mouth like her favorite mantra. She helped the blonde ride out the wave only pulling back when she was sure Kara was finished, giving her one last kiss to her clit delighted in the shiver it produced. 

She crawled back up to Kara who was still catching her breath, “Wow. That was.... Wow.”

Lena let out a slight chuckle, “Well thank you.”

Kara kicked her heels off, pushing them off the bed until they hit the floor with a thud. 

“Now it’s your turn.”

“Kara, baby, you don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t but I want to. Plus I’ve already had dinner and you look like such a tasty dessert.”

Lena pulled her sweatshirt over her head and gasped when Kara’s lips immediately found her neck. She felt Kara’s hand linger at the waistband of her sweats. 

“Kara, no teasing.” Once her sentence was on Kara’s hand passed the waistband of her sweatpants and underwear while Kara introduced her teeth to the mix as she bit and sucked on Lenas neck. 

“Oh my god, Kara.” Lenas moans turned high pitched as Kara found her clit immediately drawing rough circle before dipping into her heat, bringing wetness up to her clit and continuing her ministrations. “Rao Lena, you’re so wet.”

Kara moved her mouth down to Lenas chest, thanking the gods Lena wasn’t wearing a bra and started sucking and nibbling on an already hard nipple. 

She heard Lenas heart rate pick up so she knew she was close, in a moment of braveness she ripped the sweats and underwear from Lenas body and moved down to in between her legs. 

Before the CEO could even understand what just happens Kara brought her tongue to her clit as her hand sped up its ministrations curling so it hit that spot on Lenas front wall making her arch her back off the bed. 

Kara knew Lena needed one last push over the edge so she used her super speed and vibrated her tongue against Lenas clit causing her to scream her name as her orgasm rushed over her. 

She waited until Lenas hips were jerking with aftershocks before removing her fingers and plopping them in the mouth, sucking the juices from them. 

She moaned around her fingers at the taste of Lena, removing her fingers She leant over Lena pecking her lips before whispering, “Definitely better than any dessert I’ve ever tasted.”

“Who would’ve known. Kara Sunny Danvers has such a dirty mouth in bed. Are you sure you haven’t been with a woman before because that was amazing.”

“I’m sure, you’re the first.”

“I’m glad I got to be the first.” Lena brought the two under the covers and cuddle close to the blonde. 

“Lena, I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” 

“Neither do I.” The CEO admitted. 

“What does that mean for us?”

Lena chuckles, “Well Miss Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good. Now sleep you kinda broke me.”

“There’s a lot more I can do to you.” She mum led into Lenas ear before grabbing the CEOs butt, squeezing it roughly. 

Lena growled feeling her arousal build again, “Now now Kara leave something for Christmas night.” She lay one last kiss against the blondes lips before curling back into her arms. 

“Merry Christmas Lena.”

“Merry Christmas Love.”


End file.
